Some unexpected gifts
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: The Ninja Powers have some interesting side effects.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They are Sabans.  
  
   
  
Some unexpected gifts  
  
Eva  
  
   
  
The scene in the park was nothing new.  
  
Tenga's; the Pink, Yellow, Black, Blue, Red and White Ninja Rangers; and them kicking the Tenga's butt.  
  
Conclusion: the Ninja Rangers were fighting some Tenga's.  
  
Tommy just kicked a Tenga against a tree. Kimberly flipped around and made the Tenga's very confused. Rocky and Adam launched Aisha in the air in the direction of a large mob and Billy circled another group.  
  
In a hail of black feathers the Tenga's disappeared. But in a large flash a mon-ster appeared. It looked like a bunch off bones, decorated with some gray feathers.  
  
The monster seemed to be checking the Rangers out. Unfortunately for him the Rangers didn't waist any time and morphed fully.  
  
The monster growled and said: "So Rangers, prepare to meet your doom and to be destroyed. I am the Ostrichor."  
  
Billy grinned. "If we had gotten a dollar for every monster who said that, we would have been rich by now."  
  
Ostrichor didn't answer and fired a laser at the Rangers.  
  
All the Rangers except the Blue Ranger managed to dodge the laser. Suddenly a shimmering blue field was in the air and the laser bounced off.  
  
All the Rangers were stunned, especially Billy, who was looking at his blue glowing hands.  
  
Then everybody shrugged and White Ranger ordered: "Weapons everybody."  
  
The air was filled with colored flashes of light for a second and after that the powerful weapons appeared.  
  
Kimberly fired a barrage of pink energy arrows at the creature. The monster stumbled back for a moment, but before Ostrichor could recover Rocky and Billy slashed them with the Power Sword and the Power Lances. After they had gotten out of the way, Aisha threw her Power Daggers. Unfortunately the monster had recovered and deflected the daggers with a wave off his hand…    
  
Aisha saw the daggers coming at her, but stood as frozen on the ground.  
  
Suddenly a red bolt of energy knocked one the daggers away. This snapped her out of her reverie and suddenly the other dagger glowed yellow and changed direction.  
  
Everybody had been stunned for a moment again. The red energy bolt had come from Rocky's hands. And when the other dagger had glowed yellow, a small star had shone from Aisha forehead.  
  
Only Ostrichor didn't gave them the time to be stunned. Soon he launched a barrage of lasers. Just before he fired them, a black glow could be seen around Adams helmet and he cried: "Look out. He's gonna fire."  
  
Everyone flipped out of the way. This time he fired another barrage. Everyone flipped away again, only Aisha was hit fully.  
  
"Aisha", Kimberly's cry could be heard in the whole park. She hurried to her friend, while Tommy attacked Ostrichor with a spinning kick. On the moment he hit the Ostrichor a white glow was around them both. Tommy backed off and made again a spinning kick. This time he hit the Ostrichor so hard that he flew back. One slash with Saba finished the job.  
  
Kimberly and Aisha had already teleported out and the guys followed suit.  
  
***  
  
In the Command Center infirmary Alpha was already treating Aisha, with Kims help.  
  
When the guys had teleported in and demorphed, they hurried to the infirmary.  
  
Inside Kimberly probed Aisha's sides for broken ribs. When Kim closed her eyes for a moment, a pink glow started to envelop Kims hands and Aisha's body.  
  
Alpha stumbled backwards. Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Billy did the same.  
  
After a few minutes Kim opened her eyes and the glow disappeared. Alpha grabbed a scanner and scanned Aisha again, while Kim shook her head.  
  
Kim was confused. When she had touched Aisha with both hands, it had seemed if she could 'see' the damage and she had healed in some way.  
  
Aisha turned out to be completely healed and woke up soon after that.  
  
The group went to Zordon and with the intention to ask the question they all had on their minds: 'What is going on?'  
  
"Zordon, what is wrong with us? Billy deflected a laser blasted during the fight, Aisha deflected the dagger, Adam knew suddenly what the Ostrichor was going to do, Rocky fired an energy bolt, Kim healed Aisha and I somehow absorbed Ostrichors energy." Tommy said.  
  
Zordon nodded in the tube. "I have noticed this, Rangers, and I have been checking my database to see what is going on. You all have a side effect on getting the Ninja Powers. Those powers will aid you in battle or in other things. They may need some training to control them."  
  
Everybody was stunned for the fourth time that hour.  
  
Zordon continued:  
  
"Tommy, the Falcon has given you the power to take and give energy."  
  
"Kimberly, the Crane has give you the power to heal people."  
  
"Adam, the Frog has given you the power to read minds, telepathy."  
  
"Aisha, the Bear has given you the power to move things with your mind, telekinesis."   
  
"Billy, the Wolf has given you the power to make protective psychic shields."  
  
"And Rocky, the Ape has given you the power to fire psychic blasts."  
  
"Rangers, although these powers my seems frightening at the moment, when you have some control over it, you will value them greatly…" 


End file.
